In the End
by Padfoot the Black
Summary: After the return of Slade, Raven realizes that she can't escape her destiny. There's only one thing that can save her...love. RavenRobin songfic. Read and review, you know how it goes. [Last chapter up]
1. In the End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song In The End, by Linkin Park. How I wish.

_It starts with…_

_One thing. I don't know why _

_it doesn't even matter how hard you try._

Raven sat in her room, staring blankly out the window. Only on rare occasions were those heavy black drapes ever opened, but this was a rare occasion in itself.

Slade was back. And this time he had vowed to fulfill the prophecy at all costs.

_All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away._

He'd made himself known two weeks ago. The alarm had sounded as usual, but as they crowded around the screen, a chill settled around the room. They were staring straight at that mask of his, the mocking orange and black sneer. He'd smiled cruelly. "Remember me?"

_All too well, _Raven had thought. The five of them broke land speed records dashing to his location behind an old, run-down warehouse. The villain was nowhere in sight, making Robin curse to himself.

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

Then a quiet voice had snapped them around. "Looking for something?" He stood on the roof, smiling down at them. Robin looked around, fury in his masked eyes.

"Titans GO!" And they had gone.

The rest of the battle was a blur to Raven, who remembered only parts. The sinister laughter, the sounds of her friends fighting around her, Trigon's voice in her head. His voice made her cringe, a cold snarl from the back of her mind. _The prophecy will be fulfilled. _Those were his exact words. Within that simple sentence, there was a greater venom than any human would ever know. It was a reminder that she was to destroy the world.

_I kept everything inside _

_and even though I tried_

_it all fell apart  
What it meant to me_

_will eventually be a memory _

_of a time when I tried  
so hard_

Her purple eyes clouded over. This was all his fault. If it wasn't for her father, she wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't be the victim of a dark foretelling. She wouldn't be so distant. She would be able to feel, to give him the love he deserved. Robin's face materialized behind her closed eyelids. He cared about her, she knew that much. What he didn't know was that she cared about him too. Cyborg and Beast Boy had told her that he'd caught her when Trigon's voice made her fall. They described the look in his eyes, how scared he'd been. "We were all scared," Cy had said, "-but Robin…" It was true they shared a bond. She had been inside his mind, had saved him from himself. But there was something more to it than just a simple link. It was stronger; she trusted him more than anyone else on the team. He had always been respectful of her privacy and mysterious ways. He'd never bothered her when she wanted to be left alone, had taken the time more than once to offer her a smile and a kind word.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know…_

She loved him.

…_But in the end_

_it doesn't even matter._

It was too bad he'd never know.


	2. Extraordinary Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song Extraordinary Girl by Green Day. Savvy?

**linkinparkh2over: **thanks for the review and I don't mind if you don't like the pairing. I'm glad you thought it was cute.

Here goes Chapter 2.

Raven left her room abruptly. She didn't know what she was looking for, nor did she know where she was going. Because of this, she wasn't overly shocked to find herself in front of Robin's door. She was a little surprised, however. From inside his room, she could hear the familiar rock music, but it wasn't heavy metal this time. If she listened, she could make out the words.

_She's an extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away._

The lyrics sparked something in her mind, a sort of odd familiarity. She identified with them. A half-demon on Earth would pass for freakish, so why not extraordinary? It was a nicer term for her inability to fit in.

_He lacks the courage in his mind  
like a child left behind  
like a pet left in the rain._

Lying in his room, Robin listened to those words, feeling pathetic. They were describing him, the one and only boy wonder, who saved the world (or at least the city) from countless criminals, yet couldn't come to terms with his own feelings. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just say it? He sighed.

_She's all alone again  
wiping the tears from her eyes.  
Some days he feels like dying  
she gets so sick of crying._

The masked hero chuckled dryly to himself. Wasn't that the truth. Except for the dying part. Aside from dire situations, he'd never do that to his teammates. He was their leader. _But if you're so brave and intelligent, why doesn't Raven know how you feel? _An inner voice mocked him mercilessly. _How great can you be if the one thing that matters most doesn't even know how important she is? _He growled at the stupid voice. What did it know anyway?

_She sees the mirror of herself,  
an image she wants to sell  
to anyone willing to buy.  
He steals the image in her kiss  
from her heart's apocalypse,  
from the one called Whatsername._

Raven heard a low snarl coming from inside his room, obviously emitted by Robin himself. What was he so mad at? She hoped it wasn't her, then administered a mental smack. How could she have thought that? It couldn't possibly be her. Maybe he was worried about something having to do with Starfire. The thought of those two together brought on a sudden onslaught of jealousy and the door in front of her quivered. Eyes widening, she quickly brought her emotions under control. Since when could he do that to her?

_She's all alone again,  
wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying,  
some days it's not worth trying.  
Now that they both are finding  
she gets so sick of crying._

He lay on his back, watching the blank ceiling. Not too much happening, but his mind was occupied. Then a slight movement caught his eye, and his head turned. He could have sworn the door was shaking just slightly. _That's odd, _he mused. Getting up, Robin started towards the exit, wondering what was going on that would move his door.

_She's all alone again_

_wiping the tears from her eyes._

Lost in thought, Raven didn't hear the footsteps until they were close to the doorway – too close. She cursed herself for losing focus and fled as fast as she could.

_Some days he feels like dying,_

_she gets so sick of crying._

Robin got to the door and it opened with a quiet swoosh onto an empty hall. He looked around, and just as he was about to let it go, he caught a glimpse of a blue cloak disappearing around the corner.

There's Chapter 2…hope you liked it. I'm starting on Chapter 3 which will probably be up tomorrow. Read and review…the usual. Thanks.

xx RavenStar


	3. Collide

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own them. Nor do I own the song Collide by Howie Day. In other words, you have nothing to sue me for. So stop coming to my house.

Thanks to my reviewers. To the two of you who don't like the pairing, thanks for not going crazy on me for it. I appreciate you letting me keep what little sanity I have left.

Introducing….Chapter 3.

_The dawn is breaking.  
A light shining through.  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you._

Robin stood in his doorway for a moment before going down the hall. What was she doing outside his room? Pausing in front of the main room, he wondered for a moment, then walked through. Finding it empty, he passed into the kitchen. She sat at the table, calmly drinking her tea. Raven barely acknowledged his presence, glancing up for only a second.

_I'm open, you're closed.  
Where I'll follow you'll go.  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_.

He went to the refrigerator, opening and quickly shutting it when he saw what was inside. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him, somehow apprehensive. The masked leader turned around, gave her a smile and a "Hey, Raven." and walked out. She gave a sigh of relief. That could have been close.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.   
Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow found you and I collide._

Robin left the kitchen and headed down to the gym. He had decided to put her from his mind for a while, and the best way to do that was train. The boy wonder proceeded to flip, dodge, and roll his way through a complicated maze of simulated traps that he set up the week before. Having completed that flawlessly, he turned to the punching bag, trying his best to permanently cripple it while still keeping it intact. Soon it became evident that this was easier to do on a person than a bag of sand. He stopped himself just before it combusted onto the floor and sat down. Sure enough, the reserved empath crept back into his mind.

_I'm quiet, you know,  
You make a first impression.  
I've found I'm scared to know,  
I'm always on your mind._

The boy wonder sighed. She was always so distant. When she wasn't in her room or meditating, she was busy trying to ignore the rest of them. Maybe she had to, but…all the time? It didn't seem fair to her. Running a hand through his unkempt jet hair, he left the gym and went to take a shower.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the stars refuse to shine.   
Out of the back you fall in time  
Somehow find you and I collide._

Raven sat on the roof, watching the sunset. Beneath her in the main room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in another battle of the Gamestation, their shouts and insults echoing up through the ceiling. "You little punk, I'm gonna crush you!" "Yeah, whatever, metal-butt!" She sighed. They never learned, did they? Amidst the threats and occasional violent outburst, a low _swoosh _sounded behind her. She didn't bother turning around. The lean form of the masked boy stood beside her, also looking in the direction of the disappearing sun. He lay down with his arms behind his head, staring at the darkened sky.

_Don't stop here.  
I lost my place.  
I'm close behind..._

The demoness shifted, resting a hand against the rooftop. Her fingers brushed his arm as she did so, and she felt the heat of a blush warming her face. This was so stupid. It was only Robin, for God's sake! He looked over at her, smiling just slightly. Her fingers lay less than two inches from him, so as he moved, they touched again. He grinned even wider as her cheeks grew deep scarlet. "Stop that."

"What?" She glared at him from underneath her hood.

"That look."

"What look?" The wonder boy was enjoying this too much. Her soul self impulsively reached out and grabbed his birdarang. Before either of them knew it, she was running away from him, down towards the beach. "Hey!" He chased her down to the water's edge. She turned around, her cape fluttering around her feet.

"Can I help you-" she paused. "-boy blunder?" Robin feigned irritation.

"All right you. Give it back." Her hands were behind her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Now his face broke into a mischievous grin.

"Fine. Two can play that game." He walked up so that she was forced to tilt her head to look at him. Placing one hand on her arm, the other closed over the brooch holding her cloak shut. She shook her head defiantly. "Okay then, Raven. I'll just be taking this." First he carefully pulled her hood back, then the brooch slid off and her cloak fell away. Raven's eyes widened for a moment before he took off along the shoreline, daring her to follow.

_Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.   
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide._

She bolted after him, intent only on getting back her jeweled pin. He laughter trailed back to her making her grimace. Stupid boy wonder. Her body levitated into the air, speed suddenly increasing. She was gaining fast. The masked teen looked back, a plan forming in his mind. "Hey Raven," he yelled. "Why don't we go swimming?" She stopped dead, completely shocked. Robin jogged back to her.

"Are you crazy?" He shook his head. "One, it's night. Two, I don't swim."

"You can't or you don't?" The empath hesitated.

"I don't."

"Oh, well I knew that. Come on." She found herself looking at his brilliant smile, and for once couldn't find it in her to say no.

"Fine." His expression of sheer I-told-you-so earned a grade-A glare, but he didn't mind. "Give me back my brooch first."

"Not until you give me the birdarang." Seeing the reluctance on her face, he nodded. "I thought so." They parted to go change, then met back up fifteen minutes later. She wore a tankini that covered most of her stomach. He sported red swimming trunks and a white shirt.

"You're going to pay for this." A smirk followed by a chuckle got another evil eye from her.

"I'm sure I will."

"Shut up." The two of them left the tower in a silence permeated by the ever-present cockiness. When they reached the bay, he took her wrist and pulled her toward the tide, "Let go." When he didn't comply, she began to struggle.

"Don't make me." Once again, her death stare bored through the white eyeholes of his mask.

"Make you what?" The dark girl refused to relent.

"Do this." In one lithe movement, he swept her up.

"If you don't put me down-"

"Will you just relax? I'm not going to kill you or anything." They started into the water. Soon it was up to his waist. "Are you ready Raven?" Without waiting for an answer, the boy slipped her into the water.

"ROBIN!" He looked at her innocently.

"It's not that cold." Her eyes glowed white; the next second a mini-tidal wave drenched him completely. "You cheater!" He lunged forward as she moved back, consequently catching her hips. She looked up at him as he pulled her close. "I'll get you for that," he murmured. Raven hesitated, uncomfortable with the close proximity. But this was Robin. He'd never deface her in any way. She trusted him. Slowly, her head came forward to rest on his chest and her eyes closed. He looked down, a gentle smile tilting his lip. So she did like him.

_You finally find, you and I collide_

End Chapter 3. Well that was long enough…and kind of weird and sappy, but hey. Review it anyway. You know you want to.

XxRavenStar


	4. She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Maybe that's a good thing though…Do you know how unbelievably sappy and romantic and RobinRaven it would be if I did? D Unfortunately, I do not own She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 either. There is no justice in this world.

**VampireSelene: **Thank you!

**Darkofthenight:** Hey, I know you. Glad to see you back. Thanks for your compliments.

**cutter-with-a-cause: **I did look at your story. Check the reviews. I agree with the whole thing about Robin and Raven. Those people are complete and total haters. I am making a face at them right now.

**Tecna: **Yeah I know it was serious AWW material. I scare myself sometimes with that…Glad you like it!

**lil runt: **Once again: serious AW material. I know. My RobinStar reviewers are amazing.

I'm really glad people are liking this story. It makes me happier than ice cream cones! . Hope this chapter meets expectations.

Ladies and Gentlemen: I give you the amazing…Chapter 4! (This is where you applaud and cheer.)

Robin stood with his arms around her, still looking down at the top of her violet hair. He had forgotten about getting revenge (for the time being, at least) and was now content merely because she hadn't killed him. It came as a big surprise that he was all in one piece, considering that a) he'd taken her brooch, b) he'd asked her to go swimming, c) he'd picked her up, and d) he'd carried her into the water and gotten her wet. That last one alone would usually damn anyone to a lifetime of pain and torture. Batman's former sidekick laughed, amused by the image of Raven in a bathing suit, putting plagues upon one of them, most likely the impish green elf. The mystic with the ashen skin looked up. "Something funny?" He directed his gaze downward at her voice, his mask connecting with a pair of clear lavender eyes.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

"Just…imagining you and Beast Boy." The look he got would have sent any normal human straight to hell, or at least purgatory. "Not like that." She relaxed enough to let some of the venom fade from her expression, restoring the flat poker face she always wore. Robin held her eyes for a few moments longer, noticing that the darkest member of the team was actually very pretty. _WHAT! _his mind screamed at him. _This is Raven we're talking about here! RAVEN! _Irritated by his tactless thoughts, he shut them up quickly. Flashing her a grin, the Titan leader scooped the Azarethan up a second time.

"What are you doing?" He smiled again.

"Getting you back." The water rose from his waist to his stomach, then up to his shoulders. Dropping his arms, he chuckled as her head went under, then came back up. She seized his shoulders and shoved him beneath the waves herself. He sank lower and lower, murky darkness closing in around him. Then suddenly, the teen hero began rocketing to the surface, breaking the still water right in front of his female companion. Her eyes had gone wide with shock when he hadn't come back immediately from the black depths. Now she gave him such a hate stare that she felt her eyes turn pure, cold white.

"Don't DO that to me!" Around them, the smooth bay leapt higher and stronger, tossing itself around. "You made me think I drowned you!" The boy wonder simply regarded her from behind his mask. Her anger was kind of cute. Letting out a frustrated growl, she soaked him with a barrage of foaming water, at which he only smiled. "You're impossible," she muttered, getting an affirmative nod. He approached her again, securing her in his arms.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

She fidgeted, still snarling at him low in her throat. When he didn't release her, she fought him outright. Seeing as there was a great different in height and weight, he maintained his current position with relative ease. "Wow, Raven."

"Shut up bird brain." The gothic girl had stopped battling him and was now looking up. He had the unsettling feeling that she could see through his mask, into his eyes. It continued like that for endless moments, until he broke the silence.

"I have to ask you something." Taking her lack of speech as an affirmative, he went on. "Can I kiss you?" His mind started up again. _WHAT! _Grinning at the incredulous look she wore, he squeezed her waist. "It won't hurt. I promise I'll try not to bite you." She allowed a short derisive laugh, then a slight nod. Somewhat amazed that he was still breathing, Robin leaned down and placed his lips against hers.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

Somehow, he had kissed her and survived. It was amazing. Raven opened her eyes and saw him waiting for certain death. "I'll let you live, don't worry." As an afterthought, she added, "You're lucky though." They began wading back towards the T-Tower, stepping onto the warm sand and heading up the path winding between sturdy trees. Right in front of the door, he stopped her for a second, brushing her damp hair back. She hugged him, a faint smile on the corners of her mouth. "I suppose it could have been worse." Robin grinned. Coming from her, that was the equivalent to a thousand praises. The metal door opened silently and they stepped in.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

The room was deserted. Assuming that the other Titans went to bed, the birds sat down on the couch. "I really did have a good time tonight Robin," the violet-eyed witch told him. He tried his best to hide the shock. Raven was admitting she had a good time? THE Raven?

"Damn, I'm good," the masked wonder replied. She let out a deep, exasperated breath.

"You never fail to amaze me."

"That's because I'm just that cool."

"No, it just seems that you never run out of stupid things to say." He laughed.

"Got me there." She nodded. "So does this mean I get another shot?"

"Oh, I guess so…" Seeing his doubtful face, the sorceress quickly reassured him. "That means yes." Her leader smiled.

"Cool. And you know, Rave," he paused, "I'm always available if you want to talk."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

"Except for the times when no one can find you," she quipped.

"Well…yeah." That got a smile, and he decided that she really needed to be happy more often.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"You know," the boy said conversationally, "you're really quite lovely when you don't glare." As if on cue, a level 4 compliment-me-and-die look radiated from her features. "No, no, Raven. When you _don't _glare." Looking at her, he began to realize just how much he would go through for this dark beauty. Tonight had been a start; he had survived without so much as a scratch. That had to count for something.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"I'm going to bed," she informed him, getting up from the cushions. "If I have to stay out here with your arrogant maleness, I may just suffocate from lack of modesty." The teen smirked.

"Then why are you standing there talking to me? Isn't that just wasting time that could be put to use leaving the room?" Her amethyst eyes looked toward the ceiling as she turned around to leave. "Good night, Raven." She glanced back.

"Night."

"On second thought, I'll walk you there." He accompanied her from the room and down the hall. When they arrived at her room, she gazed up at him. "Yes?" A faint smile showed slightly around her lips, right before he kissed them. Speechless, she just watched him, unable to find the words.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"Sleep well, Rave," he said softly. She smiled and disappeared into the room. The only sound was her door swishing shut and closing with a small click.

So there you go. I'm trying to make my chapters longer because personally, I don't like short chapters. Review please. I love hearing from you guys.

the ravenstar


	5. You Set Me Free

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Or the song You Set Me Free by Michelle Branch. In fact, I don't own anything. Except for my little corner of the world, even though the world doesn't even have corners… Don't worry, I'm stopping now.

**Tecna: **Thanks. Good luck with all that stuff. I'm doing it too. Yeah, go us!

**HermioneGranger22491: **Yes, I know it is sappy to the point of grossness. But I'm glad you like it that way.

**Cherry Jade: **Thank you! I thought they were amusing too. I was afraid Robin was getting out of character, but I figured it was time for him to not be afraid of telling her what he feels. In all the other fics with him and Raven, he seems to be, so I think it's a nice change. )

Moving on to Chapter 5…

The next morning, Raven got up even earlier than usual. But that wasn't the only thing different. She felt…happy for once. Wait a minute. She was Raven. She didn't do happy. What was going on here?

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

There was only one possible conclusion. This was Robin's fault. When he woke up, she was going to kill him. How dare he make her happy. Inwardly, the empath smiled. It was a nice feeling, even if she never let herself experience it.

Walking down the hall, the dark girl turned him over in her mind. It was so strange, the things she felt for him. They were unlike anything she'd ever known. As her tea was finished, he came into the kitchen.

_No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

"Hey, Raven." She looked around, nodding when she saw him. He came up behind her, slipping his arms around her narrow waist.

"Touch me any more than that and die, mask-boy." He laughed.

"Okay, okay." His fingers tightened and she found herself leaning back on him a second later. The boy was actually quite comfortable, considering that his body was made of nothing but hard muscle. _You shouldn't be thinking about that…_she reprimanded herself. _Just because he makes you feel better than you ever have doesn't mean you can let your emotions loose on the world. You know what that did to Azarath. _She did know, and she hated it. But now there was Robin, the one person who could unlock her emotional cage.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

The boy wonder looked down at her. She was always like that, so serene, never letting on to her feelings. If he could just get her to open up a little... His fingers combed gently through her hair as he watched those amethyst eyes slowly close. He'd never seen anyone like her. She looked up suddenly. There had been a sudden rush of emotion from him and it alarmed her.

_There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid_

"Are you okay?" Robin looked concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Looking doubtful, he let it go. "Really." The boy wonder released her and drank a glass of tap water. She watched him set it down and smile at her. Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink.

_I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless_

_You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark_

"Raven's blushing?" His grin widened.

"Say ANYTHING and I will kill you, boy blunder," she muttered. He noticed that she made no effort to pull her hood up.

"I was kidding." As he hugged her, she buried her head in his chest. "Come on. You know you can't resist me."

"Damn you Robin." She was sure that behind that mask, his eyes had a mischievous twinkle. At a loss for words, she resumed listening to his slow, steady heartbeat.

_When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you_

Behind them, they could hear the other Titans getting up. The two of them pulled apart and exchanged a look. He leaned down and kissed her, moving back just as Cyborg came in.

"Hey guys."

"What's up Cy?" The sorceress marveled at the ease with which Robin changed character.

"Not much. That little grass stain will be up soon. Back me up this time, will you?" The masked boy laughed again.

"Why not?" Cy grinned.

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Damn right you do." Grinning, the big man thumped his back as his shorter friend walked out. Raven shook her head, smiling slightly to herself.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

Sorry that it's so short compared to the other ones. I had kind of writer's block. Review please! .

xXRavenStar


	6. A Moment Like This

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. So please don't kill me. Or the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson…

I love my loyal reviewers:

**Darkofthenight: **Thank you! I am glad you like the way I write.

**HermioneGranger22491: **It won't be a secret much longer… D

**cutter-with-a-cause: **yes. I enjoy writing the sappy romance stuff..

**Tecna: **I have ONE MORE EXAM LEFT. Wooo! Okay, done now. Glad you like it so much!

**riter402: **Thank you. D

**Cherry Jade: **Thanks. I have given Robin an assertiveness makeover. He needed it…badly.

Here goes…

Chapter 6

Robin headed by default to the gym, but at the last moment he turned around, aiming this time for the roof. When he stepped out the door, he was greeted by the sounds of outdoors. _I really should spend more time up here, _he thought. _No wonder Raven likes it so much. _No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, than she appeared. "What are you doing in my spot, hero-boy?" He grinned.

"So affectionate. That's what I love about you." Her scathing reply was cut short as she turned and looked up at his handsome face.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before _

_so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

"Yes?" he asked, that smile still spread across his features. She glared at him and pulled her hood up. The boy wonder stepped behind her, deftly sliding his arms around the dark girl's small frame. She could feel his chin on her shoulder, then his lips warm on her neck. Turning her head, she kissed his cheekbone, right below the mask. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck, keeping him there.

"You're impossible," she told him quietly.

"I know." His pride in irritating her was more cute than annoying. Raven sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh I don't know." She cuffed him lightly.

"Robin."

"What?" His smile was innocent this time.

"I saw that look." One side of his mask lifted slightly.

"What look?" She laughed a little.

"Never mind." His lips caught hers gently as he leaned forward.

"Okay." A moment later, they touched again, now lasting for more than half a second.

_A moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders as he kissed her slowly, drawing it out for as long as he could. When they broke apart, her head came to rest between his chin and his collar. Strands of violet hair tickled his neck, and he blew them back, making her laugh. "You should laugh more often."

"Hm. Beast Boy says it makes me less scary."

"Well yes, and it makes you seem less…like you hate me." The sorceress giggled.

"I don't hate you."

"I know, but you like to glare."

"Oh, I can't help that." He laughed.

"You're so pretty." She blushed.

"Stop." Robin moved close and kissed her again.

"You are, and you know it. You'll always be."

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.   
Well I may be dreaming but until I awake...Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

"STOP." She was trying not to smile. He poked her side playfully, getting another glare.

"Are you ticklish?"

"…No."

"I bet you are."

"Am not." The empath moved away from him, knowing that he was going to try and discover her weakness. He followed, grinning mischievously. "Don't touch me."

"I thought you said you weren't ticklish."  
"I'm not. So don't touch me." Robin ignored her threats, knowing full well that they were idle. "Robin…please?" She gave him big, pleading eyes that made him feel so guilty that he had to stop.

"I'm sorry Raven." She let him pull her close again.

"You're fine. Just don't tickle me."

"I won't." His hands supported her back as he looked down at her. "Really, I won't."

"Sure."

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

"You know I'd never do anything you didn't want me to." Her lips traced his jaw.

"I know. But still…" The masked boy laughed.

"Still what?"

"You're a perv."

"Oh thanks, Raven. I love you too." Her violet eyes sparkled.

"Do you?"

"Well…yeah. If you would ever believe me, that is."

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I want to know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

"I'd believe you…maybe. If I knew that I could."

"You always can." Their lips met, sending sparks shooting along their veins.

"That's good to know, wonder boy." He grinned.

"Believe it."

"I do."

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

OKAY. So there you go. If some of the lyrics are wrong, I'm sorry. A few of them don't look right to me…but please don't kill me. I'd appreciate reviews though! Meaning you must review – I will love you forever! Thanks!

RavenStar


	7. I'll Be

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? All right, all right. I don't own the Teen Titans. I do not own the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain. Sometimes I feel like I don't even own my own mind. But that's a different story…

I am so sorry this chapter is kind of late. I love you all!

**Links1fangirl: **I forgot to thank you before and I am so sorry! So I will thank you now! THANK YOU! )) Sorry about the lyrics thing for chapter one…it's just that not all of them seemed to fit so I took some out. If some were wrong, blame the people who run the site I got it from. I hope the songs I use now are more accurate. Thanks again!

**Tecna: **When I read your review I was like NO I'VE LOST HER SHE HATES ME NOW AHH. And then I read the rest of it and was like…I'm an idiot. But that's okay, right? The correct answer is yes. Thank you for all the stuff you've been saying about the story, although I think you're crazy for putting faith in a person with doubtful sanity, such as myself. . I lose it a little more every day…shhh.

**Cherry Jade: **Thank you for not pulling mean stunts on me like her up there…I'm only kidding I love you both! I'm glad you think it's funny too.

**HermioneGranger22491: **I never cease to amaze anyone…whether it is with my intelligence, mad skill, or incredible stupidity…well…that depends. I'm not crazy, I swear!

**kr0nnikal: **Yes Insanity 101 does do the angsting thing a lot…hmm. Well don't worry, I don't load my stories with angst, so you're safe there. I AM SO GLAD I HAVE MADE SOMEONE'S FAVORITE LIST! . yaaayy!

The Amazing…Chapter 7!

Robin sat on the couch, idly watching his friends battle it out in a heated match of Mega Monkeys 4. Shortly afterward, the victor's cries of "BOOYAH!" rang through the tower.

"Dude, you suck. Loser." Beast Boy's already low maturity level plummeted even more as he made faces at the humanoid. Then Starfire came out of the kitchen with a bowl. All three of their heads went up.

"Uh…hi Star," Robin said cautiously, keeping an eye on the bowl. Who knew what was in there this time? She gave him a blinding smile.

"Friend Robin! You must try my pudding of victory that I have made for the celebration of friend Cyborg's seventeenth victory at the game of large primates!" The martial arts prodigy stood up quickly.

"Thanks Star, but I uh…have to go…find Raven. I promised to um…take her somewhere today." The princess nodded. "I hope you have the fun on your venture outside of our home!" He nodded and left, almost running into a certain quiet mystic as she prepared to go through the main room.

"Where are you headed so fast, wonder boy?" He gazed down at her, one lock obscuring her perfect purple eyes.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

The next thing he said was completely on impulse and unlike anything he'd ever let slip before. "You're so god damn beautiful." She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a bad thing?" His masked eyes widened.

"No, I just…think you're the best looking thing I've ever seen." The cocky grin was back in place, and she felt herself blushing. It hadn't been a joke, the way she thought. "Raven." Looking into the mask concealing his eyes, she found herself wondering what they were like. There wasn't enough time for her to think too much, because he leaned down and covered her lips with his own. It was the most intense sensation she had ever felt.

"Robin," the demoness asked when they finally pulled apart, "do you close your eyes when you kiss?" He looked taken aback.

"What?" She kissed him again.

"When that happens, do you close your eyes?" The boy wonder regarded her.

"What kind of question is that, during a moment like the one we just had?" It was the first time he'd ever heard her giggle. Then her hand came up over her mouth, violet orbs wide. He smirked.

"I was just curious." She was blushing deeper now, because of both the giggle and her own question. The boy wonder lay his hand gently on the side of her pale face, his thumb running over her cheekbones.

"Yes I do, if you must know." Raven smiled.

"Even though no one would be able to tell?" He nodded, taking his free hand and curling his fingers around hers. Her head came to rest against his shoulder, feeling his solid strength underneath her chin.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

He chuckled. "What?" The masked hero swept her quickly off her feet, laughing at the expression of shock on her face. "Robin!"

"Yes?" She hated that grin of his…no she loved it, but at the same time, it irked her to no end. He carried her away from the common room, up to hers. "What are you doing?"

"Put on some civilian clothes. We're going out."

"Why?"

"Because I want to take you somewhere." She relented and disappeared behind the door. Ten minutes later, they met outside the big room again and went into the garage.

"Please don't tell me we're taking the R cycle." When he gave the affirmative, she glared at him. "You know I hate that thing."

"I know, but you trust me, right?" She nodded grudgingly and took the helmet he gave her.

"I cannot believe you are actually getting me to do this," the sorceress muttered as she got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Robin gunned the engine and ripped out into the street. _Why do I let him do this? _she wondered ruefully, thankful that at least he was a good driver. He stopped at a park; if she looked hard enough, Raven could see a shimmering glass lake a little farther in the distance. She stepped off and lay the helmet down on the seat. The wonder boy reached over and put an arm around her. Even when he was away from the tower, the mask stayed on..

He was taking her toward the lake. As more of it came into view, she wondered at its shining beauty. It looked solid, like something more than just water, something enchanted. The masked teen pressed a piece of copper into her hand.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She looked down and smiled.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful the lake is." He led her to its edge. She leaned over. It was just like a mirror, her reflection perfect on the surface.

"Watch," he told her, picking up a rock and tossing it in. Even the ripples were perfect, each gradually fading away into nothing. "Isn't that odd?"

"It's amazing." The titans looked at each other for a moment before he pulled her close.

"Kind of like you." The violet-eyed vixen laughed dryly and pressed her face into his shoulder, turning it up just a little. He traced the contours of her jaw and lips, watching them curve into a smile. In that moment, the leader of Jump City's finest swore his loyalty to his raven, and promised her silently that he would be there always.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Her fingers closed around his, squeezing gently. He responded with a gentle kiss. Two misty purple eyes opened and regarded him. "Hey there, beautiful." She picked her head up off his shoulder, having half a mind to shove him into the water and shrink his ego. _He'd probably drag me in with him, _she told herself. Robin leaned over and touched his lips right below her ear. It tickled. The empath squirmed in his hold, trying not to laugh. "Aw, Raven. Did I tickle you?" She gave him a glare that would kill a beast. Fortunately, Robin was not called the Boy Wonder for nothing. He was way more than a beast. Her glance didn't even faze him. _This is so unfair,_ he mind complained, until she shut it up. She was actually rather amused. His fingers moved through her hair, producing a warm, calming feeling. "Just relax. You know I'm irresistible."

"Whatever you say," the girl deadpanned. He smiled, bringing her close. She really was amazingly beautiful; he whispered this into her ear. A smile graced her lips briefly before she whispered back, "Am I supposed to tell you now that you're amazingly sexy?" He nodded, prompting her to turn in his arms, place a kiss on his neck, and murmur in his ear, "You're amazingly sexy." Robin was shocked speechless. He hadn't thought she would actually say it.

"Rave, I was only joking. You didn't have to-" Pale fingers came to rest on his lips, silencing him.

"I know." He just looked at her. Did that mean she meant it? Holy shit…this was seriously freaky. She nestled her head against his collarbone, eyes closing. At least she wasn't mad. The thought of an angry Raven made him cringe. It didn't _matter _how cute she was; she could still kick his ass all the way to kingdom come. In the distance, clouds were beginning to gather, forming an angry black mass. Tonight it was going to storm, big time.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead_

"Raven?" He nudged her gently. "We have to get going. There's a storm headed this way." The sorceress took one look and nodded. They moved quickly back to the R-cycle and roared home at speeds that would scare anyone but Robin. And since Raven was someone other than Robin, she was scared to death. When he finally pulled to a stop in the garage (the typical flashy skid-stop, Robin style) she released her grip on him and hopped off, wide-eyed. "How'd you like that?" His grin was unbelievably handsome…and irritating.

"You could have gone a tad slower." He gazed at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Rae." She hugged him somewhat brusquely.

"It's all right." It was always all right and it would always be all right. He was the only one who had that kind of effect on her. She hoped it wouldn't transfer to the others. She needed to be able to fight with them at least. He smiled again.

"Forgive me?" She nodded.

"God only knows why I do."

"Cause I'm just too sexy."

"Oh right, wonder boy, you're way too sexy." He sulked his way into the tower after that one. She just laughed. "Burn."

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

Thunder cracked outside later that night as the Titans lounged on the couch, watching bad horror movies. Raven was curled up at the end, absorbed in her latest novel, Pet Semetery, which was probably infinitely more frightening than the old Dracula. His thick Transylvanian accent drifted in one ear and out the other as she read about midnight ghosts and creepy occurrences thought up by Stephen King's twisted imagination. Robin watched her, wondering how on earth she could ignore them all so totally. Beast Boy was laughing at the vampire, inasmuch as he couldn't scare a baby. Star was looking at the green titan with eyes so round and shiny, they could have passed for mirrors. Cyborg had joined in the Dracula bashing and was having a ball with his best friend. The boy in the mask leaned over to the lady of darkness beside him. "I bet that's scarier than this bloodsucker, isn't it?" She gave the affirmative.

"Not to mention more interesting." He read a few lines and raised an eyebrow.

"Does it give you nightmares?" Getting a look, he shook his head. "Okay, stupid question."

"I would say." The mask took on a sheepish expression. It was cute. She smiled and touched his hand. He offered his arms, slightly surprised when she accepted and settled against him. Robin made a conscious effort not to read over her shoulder; that book was just plain creepy…

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Yes. It is finally here. And now….you must review. Thank you! If you don't…I will feel unloved and cry. So please spare my feelings and review…because I love you!

Raven Star


	8. More Than Love

Before we begin yet another amazing chapter, I must let you know: I will be on vacation starting Monday; therefore I will not be able to update until around the 11th. Apologies go out to everyone who is reading this, whether or not you reviewed. I am deeply sorry, so please do not hurt me. If you already knew this from Just Another Moment (my other fiction) bear with me. I have to let the others know too.

Now that that's done…I don't own the Titans or the song More Than Love by Los Lonely Boys.

**Chapter 8**

Raven stood on the roof. The storm was not quite over, a slow drizzle and quick flashes of lightning still remained. She spent a lot of time on the roof these days, even more than usual. Her face was turned to the cloudy sky as reflections on the time she'd been spending with Robin moved through her head. Robin. It was hard to believe that there was once a time when she didn't give him much thought, if any at all. But then something had happened. Something had clicked in her mind and she had started wondering: what would happen if they became more than friends? The thoughts had alarmed her to no end, and cost more than a few nights' sleep. Now everything was okay though, and she had nothing to fear. Right? _This is ridiculous,_ she told herself. _He wouldn't leave you. _In spite of this, some part of her couldn't help worrying that he would suddenly lose his feelings for her and go away. She would be left with shattered trust and a broken heart. _Only Malchior does that type of thing, _her mind said firmly. _So stop. _Thinking of Malchior made her bitter. Robin wasn't like that. He'd always been so nice to her. _There are two sides to everything._ Wait a minute. Wasn't her mind just defending him? It had a point, though. What about the darker side of Robin? She had felt it sometimes, when he was angry over a mission or Slade, or something, and it was powerful. He'd never turned it on her; most of herself doubted that he ever would. However, there was always that one little part…

"Raven?" She turned quickly. "Are you okay?" The empath blushed slightly, not wanting him to know that she'd been having second thoughts about his fidelity.

"I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow at her unusually soft tone.

"I don't believe you." _See? _The thoughts came smugly. _Would he be so persistent if he didn't care for you?_ She shook her head, defeated for the most part. But one section just wouldn't give up. "Raven. Tell me what's bothering you." She hung her head when he came close. "I know there's something wrong. But if you won't tell me…" During the pause, Raven looked up, afraid that he would force it out of her. Instead, he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" A small object he'd been holding now sat on the rooftop and she could see that it was a miniature radio. The wonder boy flipped it on and the sweet saxophony notes of a love song floated to their ears.

_We were in love before  
But now it's so much more  
Cause when I kiss your lips I can't explain  
What I feel in my heart for you_

"Come on," he urged good-naturedly. "If you won't tell me, at least let me dance with you."

"I don't dance," she told him.

"Well you don't do a lot of things," he shot back. "But that doesn't stop me from convincing you." She had to admit, that was a good point. Wordlessly he offered his arms, and she stepped into them.

"I don't know what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it," the demoness muttered. Her company grinned, seeming to light up the roof with that quick flash of teeth. The song launched into a new section and he pulled her close with a sudden, swift movement. "Robi--!" He shushed her carefully, whispering the words in her ear.

_I don't know what I'd do  
Baby if I lost you  
Cause I've been without you and I know how it feels  
And I can't be alone anymore_

She let his voice flow through her mind, allowing her head to come down against his shoulder. The grip on her waist tightened just enough for her to feel the smallest pressure. She sighed, closing her eyes against the world, releasing it all, smiling as it faded away into darkness. Maybe the odds were a million-to-one, everyone else's favor, but she had Robin, and tonight, that was all that mattered.

_I know its more than love  
Baby I can feel it  
When I'm close to you  
I know its more than love  
Baby, do you?_

Moving slowly to the music, she felt more content than she had ever thought possible. He smelled good, like he had just taken a shower, and the rhythm of his heart coupled with his slow, steady breathing relaxed her. Around them, there was a hush, muffling everything but the sound of music drifting through the air. That and his low voice, just amplified enough for her to hear, professing his love through spoken words written by someone else. She listened to him talk to her, telling her things she needed and so desperately wanted to hear. And then he said:

_Maybe my words don't explain  
Why I'm feeling this way_

Maybe they didn't. But as of that moment, she didn't care. Okay, so she did, but so what? Right then was all she could hope for. Somehow, all happiness seemed to be contained within that song, within their movements, within him. For once it wasn't important that she was bound to a horrible fate, that her father wanted to possess her, or even that Slade was back with a vengeance. The boy wonder was there, and somehow that made it all okay.

_I don't know what I'd do  
Baby if I lost you  
Cause I've been without you and I know how it feels  
And I can't be alone anymore_

If she lost Robin, well…she might as well have someone rip her heart out on the spot. He was too damn special. He was way too vital to her life now. No one would ever be able to take him.

_I know its more than love  
Baby I can feel it  
When I'm close to you  
I know its more than love  
Baby I can feel it  
When I'm close to you  
I know its more than love  
Baby, do you?_

The song ended, its final strains fading into the night sky. Robin held her close, his hand moving under her chin. She felt her face turning, then his warm lips created a gentle pressure on her own. The titan's kiss was so tender, she was almost surprised that it was his and no one else's. Her pale fingers ran slowly over his skin, wrapping lightly around the back of his neck. "Robin," she whispered, unable to get any other words out. The enchantress felt him smile.

"Do you love me, Raven?" There was a long, hesitant pause, and then just one word:

"Yes."

Ta-da. By far one of the most romantic chapters ever. Please review; the more I get, the faster I will update. The plot will thicken soon.

xxRavenStar


	9. One Year Of Love

Hey guys, I'm back. Vacation was fun I guess, but now I have to catch up with this late chapter. Sorry about the delay. I didn't have computer access. Here we go: I do not own them, for the ninth time. Or the song One Year Of Love, by Queen.

Oh and thank you to my lovely reviewers. I must give you…cake. I love cake. :D

Chapter 9 has arrived.

_Raven was spiraling down, down a dark tunnel, through musty, damp air. At last, she emerged onto a scene she knew too well. Rivers of lava flowed around her, pooling at her feet. This was the very depth of hell, and she was trapped. _

"_Nice of you to join us…Rae-Rae." The lips of Slade intensified the horror of Happy's nickname for her by an infinite number. She cringed._

"_It wasn't my idea." He laughed coldly._

"_Oh that's right. I forgot." The sorceress turned around, stopping at the sight of four red eyes seemingly embedded in the rock face. "Yes, my dear," Slade confirmed. "Your father is here too."_

"_We have things to discuss," Trigon bellowed. She raised an eyebrow, silently willing him to continue. "Complications have arisen with the unfolding of the prophecy. It can no longer go as planned. The empath waited expectantly. "This leaves us one option: to eliminate the obstacle." Obstacle? _

"_What obstacle?" she asked dryly. Slade's reply came slow and cruel._

"_The one named Robin." It couldn't be. He couldn't take Robin from her. He wouldn't dare. But deep in her heart, she knew he would. Black aura swirled around her._

"_No. You can't." The demon smiled._

"_We can, my daughter. And we will." _

"_I won't let you!" She was furious. _

"_It doesn't matter whether you'll let us." The dark girl stared up at them both, hating them like nothing else. Something inside her broke, and she lowered her head. "You know there is nothing you can do. He must die." _

"_No," she whispered. "NO!" The echoes of her last outburst bounced off the stone cliffs in a mocking imitation of her voice._

"_I think it is time for you to go." Behind her, the tunnel reopened, the conscious world waiting on the other side. Though she struggled, Trigon flicked his wrist and she was swallowed, drawn back into the Tower, back into the waking realm._

Raven sat up, barely restraining the scream that fought its way up her throat and almost out into the open. She covered her eyes with shaking hands, wishing her heart would stop its painful throbbing. It was just a dream. It wouldn't happen. She couldn't let it happen. Ever. He was more than her leader now, he meant so much. _And yet he is only human._

"Shut up!" The sound of her own voice startled her. She rubbed her temples, wanting badly to break down and cry. Pulling herself together, she took a deep breath and concentrated, intent on sending him a message that would let him know, once and for all, that she loved him.

_Just one year of love  
Is better than a lifetime alone  
One sentimental moment in your arms  
Is like a shooting star right through my heart_

Robin lay in his room, having been shocked awake by some intangible signal. He wondered if Raven was okay. No one could ever tell with her. But she knew how he felt, and she felt the same way. For him, that was what counted.

A quiet swooshing made his eyes wander vaguely around the corners of his space. It was probably just the wind. When he sat up though, there was something there. Engraved on the wall in delicate black script was a message: No one could ever tell with her. But she knew how he felt, and she felt the same way. For him, that was what counted.

A quiet swooshing made his eyes wander vaguely around the corners of his space. It was probably just the wind. When he sat up though, there was something there. Engraved on the wall in delicate black script was a simple sentence: _You have no idea._ Somehow he knew it came from the empath. "No idea about what?" he asked, half to himself. Then the letters disappeared and different words came. _–how much I love you, Robin. _He stared at the message silently. It had a desperate tone that was palpable in the air. She needed him to know, she wanted him to, more than anything. Why? "Something's wrong," he muttered as the writing disappeared. Resolving to find out what, he slipped on a pair of shorts and started for the main room.

_It's always a rainy day without you  
I'm a prisoner of love inside you -  
I'm falling apart all around you - yeah_

The introverted witch leaned back on the couch cushions. He had gotten her message, but she didn't feel at ease. She needed to see him and know that he was all right, and that he was still there for her. As if summoned by her mind, he walked in behind her. She sensed his presence, unmoving.

"Raven?" He came from behind, resting his hands on her shoulders. She squeezed his hand.

"I had a dream about you." The leader jumped easily over the couch and settled next to her.

"What happened?" The dark angel took a breath and related it to him, right down to his presumed death. When it finished, he reached over and pulled her against him, stroking her hair. "It won't be that way. It won't." She began to cry, afraid of losing him to her destiny. "Shh, Raven. It's going to be okay."

_My heart cries out to your heart  
I'm lonely but you can save me  
My hand reaches for to your hand  
I'm cold but you light the fire in me_

Listening to her sobbing, Robin closed his eyes. It wasn't right that someone like her should be bound to a fate like the one she had. She didn't deserve any of it. His fingers brushed through silky violet hair as he tried to calm her. He'd do anything to save her from this misery.

Tears streamed down her face, burning trails on her skin. She wondered if he knew that he wouldn't make it out of this alive. There was no way to stop it. No way. Even though she hated it with all her soul, he was going to end up like the rest of her friends, broken, empty, and dead. The thoughts made her shudder, breaking her heart clean down the middle. She wished there were some way to save him, if only him. Feeling him next to her seemed to comfort and torture her simultaneously, knowing that he wouldn't be there much longer.

_My lips search for your lips  
I'm hungry for your touch  
There's so much left unspoken_

She sighed, snuggling closer to his body. He tightened his hold, not wanting her to get up and leave him. "I love you, Rave."

"I love you too." Though the words were smudged with tears, he knew she meant it. "I'll always love you."

_And all I can do is surrender  
To the moment just surrender_

"No matter what happens to me, please. Don't blame yourself."  
"If you die," she whispered, "if you die, I'm coming with you." This proclamation was so blunt and pleading, it hurt him to hear her say it.

"You won't have to. I'm not going anywhere." How she wished she could believe him. But her mind had been right. He was only human. Her fingers tightened quickly around his.

"Don't. I don't want you to."

_And no one ever told me that love would hurt so much  
Oooh yes it hurts  
And pain is so close to pleasure  
And all I can do is surrender to your love  
Just surrender to your love_

"I want to make you happy Raven." She looked up at him.

"Then promise me that you will love me even after we are gone." We? She was serious.

"I promise," he said slowly. "Forever."

_Just one year of love  
Is better than a lifetime alone  
One sentimental moment in your arms  
Is like a shooting star right through my heart_

Hours later, the sun fell onto the eyeholes of a certain mask, opening the orbs beneath. He gazed at the sun, lifting slowly above the water. It was time for a new day…

_It's always a rainy day without you  
I'm a prisoner of love inside you  
I'm falling apart all around you_

…and a new fight. For Raven, and for love.

_And all I can do is surrender_

There it is, folks. I'm not actually sure what is going to happen, so please review with suggestions. I love you all.

Ravenstar


	10. I Will Remember You

Chapter 10 of In the End. Hey that sort of rhymes. Okay, okay. I'll start the chapter already. First, though, I have another vacation coming up. Which is why I'm posting this chapter so soon. I only had one review when I got back from last vacation and that made me sad. So please please please review this time. It will make me happy and when I am happy I write more. So please? puppy face To VampireSelene: Thank you very much!

Oh yeah the disclaimer: Don't own 'em now, won't own 'em ever. I Will Remember You is owned by Sarah McLachlan.

**Chapter 9**

Desperation clawed at her insides as the dark girl tried to meditate, the operative word being _tried._ It wasn't working. Thoughts of Robin's impending doom kept popping into her head. She shook it vigorously, earning only tousled hair. "I give up," she muttered, leaving her room. Unbeknownst to her, it had still been hours, hours spent worrying about something she couldn't change. The empath sighed. All her time with Robin seemed to flash before her eyes until she covered them. "No. Trigon and Slade are wrong. It's not happening that way."

"That's my little bird," a familiar voice stated behind her. She turned and almost threw herself into his arms.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

"Hey," he whispered playfully, holding her tight. She smiled. He gave her confidence she never knew she had.

"We can change the future, right?" The masked teen grinned.

"Of course we can. It's not written in stone. Just because those two say so doesn't mean it's true." Raven looked up at him.

"Then we will change the future. Together." He squeezed her hand.

"We can do anything together, pretty girl." She cuffed him lightly.

"You're gross." He laughed evilly.

_Remember all the good times that we had  
We let them slip away from us when things got bad  
Clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun  
I want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one_

"You know you'd enjoy it."

"Robin." His face came down close to hers.

"Yes?" She could practically see the twinkle in his eye.

"I love you, twisted as you are."

"I love you too." They stood there for a moment, eyeing each other in a sort of silent challenge to make the next move. The bird boy leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. She let him, even though a light shattered due to her untamable emotions. He smirked.

"Stop it, I couldn't meditate." His look changed quickly to concern.

"What's wrong?" She didn't meet his eyes.

"I was worried about you." He talked to her gently and reassuringly.

"Raven, we're going to change that, remember?" The demoness nodded. "We'll change it and I'll get a horse so we can ride off into the sunset." She giggled.

"Okay." He could tell she hadn't managed to control Nevermore; any other time she would have just shaken her head. Even though it was dangerous, he liked when she showed emotion. It made him feel that she really did care. Of course she did anyway, but still. It felt nice.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

She looked up at him, purple eyes big. _Yeah, _he thought, _definitely not in control. _Too cute to be in control. One gloved finger ran along the side of her face, stopping at her lips. The violet orbs widened as he traced her mouth and ran his hand down her neck. She was so beautiful. Couple that with being seventeen and she was the hottest thing on the face of the earth. Flashing his usual grin, he kissed her lightly.

"You've got such a lovely face." She blushed.

"Will you stop?" Robin laughed.

"No." _The rest of her isn't bad either,_ his mind remarked. Raven must have caught that, because she set a look on him that turned his own cheeks candy-apple red. "Uh…my mind is…perverted?"

"Psh. I already knew that," she said. "So tell me something I don't know." A side of the mask lifted.

"Umm…that I hate broccoli?" The enchantress laughed.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I hate…saltwater taffy," she offered. The boy held back a fit of coughing. "What?"

"That's the most random thing I've ever heard."

"As if broccoli isn't." He shrugged.

"Most people wouldn't think of saltwater taffy."

"Am I most people?" She had a point.

"Well…no."

_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, we can't be heard_

"Exactly." She sat with her back against the wall, Titan leader next to her. "I'm not scared anymore." He smiled.

"Good. You don't need to be." Raven snuggled close to him, smiling just a little.

"You'll protect me, right?"

"Of course. I'll always protect you." She kissed his neck. "I'm the only one who has the right to make perverted jokes about you. And stare at your ass. And imagine you on a Playboy pinup calendar. And have twisted thoughts about you. And act like a complete and total letch toward you. And love you until it hurts when you're across the room instead of right next to me." Her lips met his hesitantly. He smirked before kissing her deeply. "You're mine. Everyone else should know that too."

"Possessive, are we?"

"Just a little. Besides, I can because you're hot."

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

The Azarathan raised an eyebrow. "What? You are." Shaking her head, she reclined in his lap, closing her eyes as he stroked her violet hair.

"If you had a chance to do it all over again, would you change anything?" His thumb ran lightly over the chakra in her forehead.

"Not a thing."

"Oh come on," she said, optics opening again. "I know I'm not perfect."

"Maybe not to some people," he replied. "But to me you are." The trademarked, copyrighted, confident grin appeared. "So tell me another secret." She shifted.

"Why?" He traced her jaw.

"Because you're beautiful."

"What kind of a reason is that?" Nonetheless, she heard herself saying, "I used to be afraid of you." That confession burned him, his look shocked.

"But…why?"

"You were the invincible Robin, former sidekick of Batman himself. I was just some half-blood demon girl who couldn't even show feeling." He had moved from her hair and was now caressing her cheek and neck. "You were great, I was notorious. For what I did to Azarath. And then I fell in love with you and it only got worse."

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
Gave me everything he had, oh he gave me life_

"Malchior," Robin growled protectively. "Was that it?" The sorceress nodded.

"I thought you'd reject me the way he did and I didn't want it to happen."

"Raven," he murmured, "Raven, my beautiful little bird. I'd never do that to you. Never in my life." His fingers traced her lips and neck. "You know how I feel. It's too strong to let go." She just gazed up at him.

"I know. I trust you."

"And that means the world to me." Leaning down, they shared a gentle kiss that sealed their heartfelt bond.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

WUHAHAHAHAHA. I mean….so yeah. There it is and I'll be working on the next one while I'm gone, okay? So don't burn me the way you guys did last time and REVIEW! puppy face Please?


	11. Hallelujah

Hey I'm back again. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. It made me happy:D Anyway, here's the new chapter:

Oh yeah, and I don't own them either. Or the song Hallelujah from the movie Shrek. I know it may not seem to have much to do with the chapter, but it is very sad and so is this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

It was dark inside her room, as always. The demoness lay flat on her bed, only moving to occasionally chance a look at the digital numbers beside her that monitored the hours passing. 1:14. 1:15. 1:17.

"I have to stop," she muttered to herself; there was no one there to hear her. Finally deciding that it was too deathly silent, she flipped on the small box on the nightstand, the sad tones of a piano subsequently filling the air. The empath lay back again, listening as a man's voice let loose the first words.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Although she'd only heard the song once before and remembered the lyrics just vaguely, Raven found herself singing quietly along. "Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah…" Usually that word meant joy, rebirth, resurrection. But within the music, it was hollow, a shadow, some sort of mockery of its former self. So quickly could a single word change meaning. She laughed dryly. No longer was it a hallelujah of praise. Now it was but a shell, a weak attempt at happiness…"Just like my life," she mumbled. Pathetic, void, and empty.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

And once again, Raven's voice joined his: "Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah." It was the only part she remembered clearly, which seemed fitting. Her thoughts turned to the woman on the roof. The king had been blinded by her beauty and it had been his downfall. She likened the monarch to Robin, and the lady to herself. "He's going to die because of me. Because he loves me." Tears came gently down her cheeks. It wasn't fair, to her because she was going to lose him, but mostly to him. All he'd ever done was love her. All he'd ever done was fall in love with a demon. His life would be ending soon from what? The almighty emotion. Love.

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

This time he sang the next four words alone. _Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _The enchantress couldn't speak through the fountains in her eyes. How could love be the greatest emotion if it was going to kill him? He meant the world to her, but in a few short months…he would be gone. Why did life have to be like this? Was she destined to lose forever? "Robin," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I wanted to save you, I wanted you to live. I wanted you to make it through. But…but I don't think that's going to happen. I don't know how many more times I'll get to tell you I love you." It hurt so much to know that she was powerless in saving the only one who really mattered.

_There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

She sighed. This was going nowhere. It didn't help to cry about it at night. She had to do something. But what? There was nothing she could do. It was so hopeless to even think about saving him. He was out of her reach and control. "Robin," she said again, "just know that if I could, I'd save you. I'd keep you from all harm. If I could." Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't.

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

When the final hallelujahs had faded from the air and the next song had begun, the dark girl rolled over. 1:21. Only four minutes had passed and yet it felt like a lifetime. And in a way it was: a lifetime of emotion. The love he'd never know had been freed during one four minute song that stirred in her a sadness unfelt by any human being. The knowledge that the one you love was dying…and you were the one killing him.

I learned this song at camp and I really like it, even though it's all depressing. Please review and tell me what you think. I know it was kind of okay, really sad, and I apologize, but review anyway. I need it to continue.


	12. Bridge Over Troubled Water

Okay. It took me a little while to figure out the song for this chapter. It's going to be Robin soothing Raven when she comes to him totally shattered after the night before it's set early in the morning after chapter 11.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own them. Or the song Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel. Warning: This chapter contains Robin singing. Robin: Hey! Don't worry, he has a nice voice. Robin: I didn't know you thought so… Um…(looks around) Robin: When did you hear me sing anyway? Right…On with the chapter…

First, though…Thanks you much to all my reviewers. (gives out cake) Kudos to:

**Darkofthenight: **Chapters 10 and 11 You get double goodies for reviewing two chapters. And for reviewing regularly. Thank you so much!

**xxxShadowAngelxxx: **Chapter 10 Heh heh heh…new reviewer (evil grin) I'm just kidding…maybe. (laughs) Thanks!

**Mystyre: **Chapter 10 ANOTHER NEW PERSON. Man I'm winning friends everywhere today. Thanks a lot! That's the first time anyone's said that about this story…hmm…

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: ** Chapter 10 and 11 Thanks for the double review. You're one of my most loyal reviewers.

**Cherry Jade: **Chapter 10 and 11 Again, one of my most loyal reviewers. Also my fortieth. (hugs)

**switchfoot13: **Yet another new reviewer…(laughter) Don't worry I'm mostly nice…Welcome to the club.

**ash nite lives: **They just keep coming…:D Not that it's a bad thing. Thanks!

**Chapter 12 **

It was almost eerily quiet in the big room of Titans' Tower. Void of the organized chaos that usually went on, it seemed bigger than usual, big, hollow, and empty. A single figure sat alone on the couch, staring off into space. The covers on his eyes reflected moonlight, giving him something of an iridescent glow. He said nothing, though his thoughts raged like a whirlwind in his head.

The spooky silence was disturbed just the slightest bit as another shadow appeared in the doorway. Her cloaked form, almost wraith-like, floated over to the boy, settling beside him. He noticed that she was trembling.

"Raven?" No response, other than the low rustling of her cape as she moved close to him. "Raven, what is it?" Her eyes glowed luminescent purple from the shadows under her hood. They were filled with shining tears.

"Robin, I don't want this to happen." She buried her pale face in his chest, against the cloth of his shirt. His arms closed around her small physique. "I don't want you to die. I don't want to kill you."

"I know," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. "I know." The empath's sobs echoed around the hollow space. "Don't cry, beautiful. I'm here." He rubbed her neck, smiling when she looked up. "It's going to be okay." Her eyes closed slowly; he ran his hand over her back, his voice floating into her mind.

_When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes,  
I will dry them all  
I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found_

She rested her head back against his chest, listening intently. He actually had a very nice voice, deep and mellow. It rippled through her, managing to calm the internal torment. It wouldn't happen. She wouldn't let it. _Come on, Raven. You've said that five times already. _But never did she have such resolve. Her fingers laced through his, feeling his grip tighten a little. A smile crept onto her countenance, rendering her face almost angelic.

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

Robin smiled. He could see in her face that it was working. Running his thumb over the chakra in her forehead, he couldn't help thinking the she looked faintly sweet. Barely innocent, even though he knew she was far from it. Right now her physical appearance seemed to contradict the way he knew her. Anyone looking at this beauty wouldn't guess that she spoke in a monotone, or know that she was so brutally sarcastic. Least of all that she was apparently destined to destroy the present world. He chuckled. How deceiving life could be. Taking a deep breath, he resumed the quiet song that helped her forget reality.

_When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around_

She settled in his lap, content now to listen and think about him. He had this touch, unusually soft for a Titan, much less their leader. The sorceress could feel it now as his fingers ran slowly over her back, up to her neck and shoulders, and then through her hair. It made her shudder just slightly, but enough for him to hold her closer. She sighed. This was how it was supposed to be, just them sitting together as the golden sun came up over the city. Opening her eyes, she gazed at the silhouetted horizon, glowing with tangerine light. Pretty soon the buildings would come into focus and life would be taken off hold. The daily struggle would begin again; she would have to mind her emotions, thoughts, and speech. But at this time, the only people existing were Robin and herself, curled up beside him on the couch.

It was with he sunrise that she became aware of his voice again, dimly recognizing that she'd lost a part of the lyrics within her daydreaming. To make up for it, she listened again, enjoying the way his pitch flowed with the notes in perfect synchronization.

_Sail on silver girl  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
See how they shine  
When you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind_

_Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind_

He stopped singing, easing her out of that warm reverie. His gentle smile was directed down at her, telling her silently to have hope. "Don't forget what I've told you today," he said quietly, right in her ear. It was then that she grasped the full meaning of his words, the words of the song. Raven glanced up with tears once again glazing her amethyst orbs.

"I'll never forget. As long as I live, Robin. I promise." And then, before the first traces of motion signaling the start of a fresh day, he brought her close and kissed her, sealing their pact of love.

"Hey guys," The familiar voice behind them held a hint of amusement, coupled with softness. They turned around.

"Beast Boy?" The enchantress barely recognized his speech, so different from the normal loud enthusiasm.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I just…well…wanted to tell you that I kind of heard you talking and figured you should know." He cast his eyes down. "I'm here for both of you and uh…I'll always be." Shocked silence. "I know it's more than you expect from me ever, but I just wanted to tell you." As he turned to go, he was stopped by two hands, each gripping one of his shoulders.

"Beast Boy…" Robin began. The changeling looked uncomfortable until he heard the rest of the sentence. "You big sap." Grinning, he was pulled into a rough embrace. Upon release, he saw a pair of violet moons trained on his face. The raised eyebrow and then,

"I didn't know you could go that deep."

"Aw Raven…" he said sheepishly. She smiled and slipped her arms around him, gracing his cheek with a light kiss.

"You're sweet." Robin nodded.

"And you got guts." He paused. "Thanks man. It means a lot." BB grinned again.

"I know I'm amazing. No need to thank me." A pillow shrouded in black hit him upside the head. "Hey!" The masked wonder laughed. His green friend picked up a cushion and threw it at the offending witch. She ducked, but not in time. "Gotcha."

"That's no way to treat a lady." When Beast Boy turned around, he was slammed with yet another soft object.

"That is so not fair."

"Of course it is," came the monotone.

"Okay, guys? Guys!" Thud.

It was a good thing Cyborg and Star could sleep through anything.

Okay. So I was making it all serious and stuff but then I decided that it was time for some comic relief. And who better to do it than Beast Boy? Besides the fact that I love Beast Boy…that's not the point. Originally he was just going to bust in and totally ruin the mood but I thought he should be sensitive for once. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

xxRavenStar


	13. Anything

Okay. It's finally time for Chapter 13 of In the End. I am so, so, sorry that it took me this long. I still love you, I just kept getting stuck. It was really annoying. Anyway, I don't own anything in this chapter. ANYTHING. Get it? Okay good.

**Chapter 13 **

It was almost seven o'clock, the end of another day. The inhabitants of Titans' Tower lay in a blob of collective laziness on the couch. They had fallen into something if a schedule over the last few weeks; consequently they were utterly stuck. This was their time for complete, total nothingness, and it was being put to good use. However, "nothingness" left room to be defined. At one end of the U-shaped sofa was Starfire, raptly watching the "TV of M", along with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Occasionally, one or both of the boys would laugh, naturally, Star would ask what was funny. Then she too, would laugh and the two at the other end of the couch would look at each other and shake their heads.

Robin and Raven were dutifully ignoring their friends, having taken it upon themselves to retain at least a few hundred brain cells. She had long since given up on her book, her mind drifting to other things. Like how Robin looked really comfortable. _Hello, _she reminded herself, _you don't do the whole PDA thing. _

"Aw, come on!" said a boisterous voice inside her head. "He won't mind!"

_I know that, _she informed the emotion mentally, glaring at her.

"If you know," Happy replied, "then why don't you? I bet he IS really comfortable." She was so annoying. Raven sighed, feeling his eyes turn towards her. She looked at him, his features very slightly amused.

"What?" He smirked.

"You look tired." Her body was yelling at her to lay down, but she refused. "Really tired." All of a sudden, she was and it was all she could do to keep from falling over onto him.

"You know you want to," Happy interjected.

_That is so not the point. _The cheerful girl just laughed.

"Whatever you say!" Another sigh escaped her, this time catching the interest of the boy wonder.

"You really are tired, aren't you?" Defeated, the empath had no choice but to nod. She couldn't lie to him. It just wasn't possible. He grinned and offered his arms. At first, she refused, but he won her over, mainly by snaking an arm around her waist while she wasn't looking and applying firm but gentle force. The end result had her head eased into his lap, looking up into a triumphant masked countenance. Obscured by the ever-present green gauntlet, his fingers sifted lightly through her violet hair. "Better?" In all fairness, she had to admit that it was.

A faintly melodic noise caught their attention. BB was watching the latest video and…singing along? Robin could just make out the white script in the bottom corner. Anything, by The Calling.

_I will be there  
Always waiting  
Waiting for you  
To let me inside  
Where your fire burns  
In a city of angels  
Just like a river rushing straight into the sea  
I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me_

Cyborg's voice joined the song, seemingly on a whim. But the team leader saw the expression in Beast Boy's emerald eyes when he shot a glance across the couch. This was further proof that he would be behind the two birds all the way. On his lap, Raven was also gazing toward the changeling, her own misty orbs unreadable.

"Friends, may I sing the traditional songs of my home planet?" Everyone turned to stare in horror at Starfire.

"Um…maybe later Star. Do you know the words to this one?" She shook her head forlornly.

"I am sorry, friend Cyborg, I do not."

"No problem," he said, and went to download them for her. The transformer still sat in the middle of the sofa, continuing to sing quietly, almost to himself.

_Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything_

The enchantress curled up tighter in the arms of her beau, who glanced down at her and smiled just a little. She was still watching BB as he sang, the lyrics directed to his two friends. Feeling obligated, she added her own musical talent, followed by the masked wonder. The trio locked eyes with each other, the song floating between them, linking them. From the door, Cy reentered the song, his deep voice providing the bass and Starfire's as the soprano. Together, they melded into one another and created the sound of perfect oneness.

_And as you sleep  
Eyes to the window  
I'm watching you dream  
Well are you dreaming of me?  
So why can't you see  
You're all that matters  
You know if this earth should crack  
I'll be your solid ground  
I will be there to catch you when you fall down_

Lifting the girl in his lap, Robin moved closer to the shapeshifter. They looked at each other and grinned, sealing the pact of eternal friendship. Next came Raven's part, which consisted of a light peck on the boys' cheeks. Star flew the envelop all three in a bone-crushing hug and Cyborg finalized it, wrapping both his big arms around his friends. They stayed like that, bound together by fate and music, a quintet of misfits finally drawn to each other.

_If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll go anything  
I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you  
I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon  
For all of time, forever loving you_

The last stretch was coming into view, and Jump City's finest rose to the occasion. Their voices rose in a final swell and burst, combined in perfect harmony.

_Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything_

As the final strains died away, they looked around at each other. A point had been reached, and they all knew it.

"Always," Beast Boy declared, earning all-around agreement. "And forever."

Finally. That was a pain to write, let me tell you. Anyway, please review it. Please? Please? PLEASE? Okay I'm sure you get my point. I love you!

xxRavenStar


	14. Angel

Ack. I've been completely, insanely busy these last couple weeks. Therefore, I have not had a chance to update this story. I am finally getting around to it. Here it is:

I do not own the Titans or the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan.

The sun drifted slowly down onto the roof, its pale light slicing thinly through the air. Falling on a square of metallic-grey roof, it illuminated a lone figure, standing solitary near the edge. The hem of a blue cloak fluttered gently in the slight breeze.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Raven Roth looked up into the murky sky. The day was nearing, the fateful hour that would destroy her friends along with the rest of the world. She cringed, the image from atop that building burned into her mind. All of them, turned to cold, unforgiving stone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wish…there were something I could do." Only the silence answered.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

"I am not a coward," the empath told her growing doubts. "I will not take the easy way out." Nevertheless, some tiny part urged her to leave, to run away from everything she knew and never go back.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

"What am I thinking?" the sorceress asked herself. "I can't just back out now. I can't."

_You can, _an insistent voice piped in. _You can…_

"I can't desert them. I won't!" The little voice faded away.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

Her blazing violet orbs challenged the sky. "You will not win." Resolutely, the dark girl turned on her heel and swept into the tower, as if walking away from some simple victory.

Sorry about the length. But I really had to write it that way, honestly I did. Anyway, please review it. I need them to continue. And I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Cross my heart.

Xx RavenStar


	15. No Song

Hey guys. So I used to be XxRavenStar, but I changed it and now I'm Padfoot the Black. Sorry if you got confused. But yeah. I took a REALLY long hiatus from for a while, but I'm back now and I aim to FINISH In the End. That's right, finish. So here goes. This may not be the last chapter, but we're closing in.

**Chapter 15**

Raven yawned, but she wasn't tired. It was just late. The room was dark around her, shadows moving as if in formation on the walls. There was a clock nearby; she could hear it ticking. "Raven?" She looked around at him.

"Hi." He picked up her hand.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"It's getting closer, Robin." He moved to kiss the back of her hand, then paused.

"Closer might be a bit of an understatement," he whispered, leaning in. Raven felt his lips brush her neck, followed by the burning sensation that she knew all too well. Her eyes widened in fear as his arms came around her, securing her against his body. "I love you," was what she heard before falling into unconsciousness.

She wasn't out for long. When she came to, her friends were standing in a circle around her. Somewhere beyond them, an army of fire loomed large, commanded by Slade. She could hear the flames. Voices were yelling, slurred in her foggy mind.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's big green eyes looked concerned. "Are you okay? Physically, I mean." She nodded, wondering that he had perceived that she wasn't emotionally okay. He flashed her a sheepish smile. "Robin's having a battle of words with Mr. Ugly over there." He jerked his thumb over to where Robin and Slade were almost at each other throats.

"You can't do this, Slade!" Robin's mask was lit eerily orange from the slowly advancing army.

"I can do whatever I want," the man sneered. "Did you not tell me I couldn't make you my slave?" The mask narrowed dangerously.

"She is a different story." Without taking his eyes off his adversary, the boy wonder gave his famous command. "Titans, go!" His authority wasn't questioned.

"Raven," Slade intoned. "It's time to go." Wordlessly, she emerged from the circle and followed him. As they went after her, she threw up a barrier that they couldn't destroy. Looking back, she seemed sad.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything." Then she was gone and they threw themselves at the enemy with renewed vigor.

The empath was climbing a winding path that wouldn't stop. Higher and higher she went, until she was standing on a flat plateau with the barren landscape spread out below. There she sat cross legged on the stone, as if meditating. Reluctantly, she spoke the one word that spelled doom for everyone involved. "Come." Her chakra glowed bright white and there was a rolling explosion. When the air cleared, Trigon stood above his daughter's body.

"The prophecy, my daughter." He strode down the way she came, leaving her there under an angry sky. He didn't notice the purple-haired child, clad in white robes, who looked fearfully around her lifeless form.

"Daddy?" the child asked, following the demon's thunderous footsteps.

At the sound of the explosion, every Titan looked up toward the mountain that towered over the bay, so close and seeming like an eternity away.

"Uh oh," said Beast Boy. Cyborg nodded.

"Uh huh. We're about to get some company." Blocking Slade's blows, Robin was thinking the same thing. And a moment later, the company arrived.

"Talk about Mr. Ugly," BB observed.

"You're tellin' me," his friend replied. "Time to cut this cat down." He looked up, and up, and up again to see Trigon's face. "From like...way farther up than us." The green kid nodded.

"My thoughts exactly."

The little girl climbed haphazardly over the rocks after the four-eyed monster, looking about with huge lavender eyes. Her cloak caught the wind and flew out behind her like a pure white wake. She stood carefully and gazed down at the scene playing out by the foot of the mountain, where her father now was. He glowered at the four small people, his yellow glance piercing. It seemed like they were fighting, and she wondered why. Behind her, the body of the older girl had disappeared. Struck by a sudden sense of foreboding, the young one pressed forward, toward the fight.

Robin and Slade were working their way backwards, into the ranks of the blazing army when the ground began to shake. The latter laughed, the former swore. "Trigon is going to kill you, my boy," Slade said.

"I'd rather be dead than be you," the boy wonder retorted. "At least I still have some of my dignity. At least I'm not somebody's toy." This incensed the evil man, whose grip tightened where he'd grabbed Robin's bo staff.

"You were once my plaything, Robin. Do not forget that."

"I haven't. And I never will be again!"

"Slade." A red foot had slammed down behind the demon's minion. "You have better things to do than waste your energy on this worthless boy." Slade looked up at his master.

"What is your bidding?"

"The prophecy," Trigon rumbled, "must be fulfilled." He shot a glance with two of his eyes towards the other Titans. "As for them, they will be properly taken care of." With a final challenging glare at Batman's prodigy, Slade left. Robin watched him move away, swallowed by the army. He turned towards the mountain. _Where's Raven? _

"Star!" She looked up to see Cyborg and Beast Boy coming toward her.

"Friends! What are we to do? And where is Robin?"

"Robin's over there with Ugly Number Two," BB informed her. "But we have to take care of THAT thing first, before we do anything else." The trio regarded the scarlet demon with general distaste.

"BB can fly," Cy said, "but I'm gonna need a lift, Star." She nodded, gripped him around the waist, and took off. The changeling became a falcon and pursued them like a compact missile, the whole group bent on revenge.

Robin started toward the massive pile of stone that loomed ominously, daring him to see what was at the top. He tackled the task stoically, like he always did, and was making his way sure-footedly up the path when he caught a flash of bright white cape. Not wanting to hope, he peered around the rock behind which it had disappeared and discovered a small, shivering, miniature Raven. He appeared bewildered for a moment, then knelt beside her and said as gently as possible, "Raven?" She jumped, her hair falling into bright, frightened eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured, reaching to comfort her. "Don't be scared. It's okay." Laying his green gauntlet against the side of the chid's face, stroking her cheek with his index finger, he studied her silently. There was no doubt that this was Raven, but he hadn't the faintest idea why she was suddenly around three or four years old. A booming noise came from the foot of he mountain, and both of them reflexively turned their vision that way. One word formed on Raven's lips.

"Daddy?" The boy wonder looked at her with care and understanding in his masked face. Quickly he scooped her up, before she could run away. Her left hand closed around his fingers, so small in proportion to his body. She buried her face in his shoulder and he felt a deep pity for the young girl. She had been thrown in the middle of a war she knew nothing about, and she was stuck with someone she didn't know, along with a monster for a father. There was a sense of pride that came with the fact that she already trusted him, but he knew it would be difficult to protect her. Nonetheless, he resolved to, no matter what else happened. The child, Raven, would escape unscathed.

The Tamaranian was approaching her target, who wasn't really that hard to miss anyway. Hanging from her hold, Cyborg's arm clicked into cannon mode. She notified him of her actions from above. "We are coming close, friend. Be ready and of the caution." He gave a single nod, lifting the glowing blue cannon so that it was held steady on the four-eyed, evil face. "B, I got the bottom covered." Swooping by him, a peregrine falcon winked, prompting a grin across his face. Prophecy or no, the Titans could still kick ass. Star dropped suddenly, flying towards the two pairs of searing yellow eyes. "Eat my sonic," Cyborg growled, (see A/N below) letting loose with several short, earth-shaking blasts. Trigon roared in pain, surprise, and anger, and his mood wasn't helped by the fact that a green bird of prey, equipped with a devilishly sharp, hooked beak, was determined to peck out the top two eyes. As he fought off the double assault, the orange alien added a third prong to the attack, her emerald eye-beams slicing through the dusty air to find targets on the unattractive face of their foe. Trigon, Demon Lord of Doom, (see A/N below) was getting beaten by three teenagers with a serious beef.

The attack on his master had not escaped Slade. He stood among his flaming ranks and eyed the three irately. They just would not stop. This piece of information didn't surprise him, but they were grating on his nerves, even more than usual. From his belt hung three small bottles, each sealed with a cork. Now he unhooked them and studied their contents with a faraway smile beneath the cover on his face. They were making a huge mistake by crossing the demon. Inside these containers was the most dangerous secret weapon concocted by himself to date, matched only by the nanobots. Still smiling, he popped out the cork of the first bottle, and with a noise like that of a brief but strong breeze, a pewter-colored, Starfire appeared with glowing red eyes. She hovered in the air while he released a Beast Boy and a Cyborg of the same complexion. Watching him intently, they waited for the command. "Go," he told them, the smile widening as they flew off toward their righteous counterparts. It was Titan versus Titan now.

The boy kept skillfully out of the way of the raging battle before him, still holding the girl in his arms. She peeked out from behind a curtain of thick violet hair, first at him, then at their surroundings, then at the massive form that was Trigon, angrily enduring a three-cornered convergence orchestrated by the remaining Titans. Robin smiled. They were doing good work, and he was proud. Something darted over his head, barely leaving a shadow, and Raven began to cry suddenly. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She pointed to a group of shadowy figures, dimly familiar, except..."What are they?" She shook her head miserably and buried it in his neck again. He ran a hand absently through her hair, which helped a little. She was back to looking around somewhat fearfully, secure in the fact that he could protect her.

Drops began to fall from the sky. At first, the boy wonder thought it was rain, but then he realized it was thicker and looked up. Trigon was down an eye, courtesy of the resident shapeshifter. Now it was raining demon blood. He made a face. How gross could you get? Ducking under an overhang out of the way, he settled Raven on his lap and gazed at her. She tugged curiously at the bottom of the mask, wide-eyed. A smile appeared on his handsome face as he took her hand away. "Hey," he said, and gently pulled a lock of purple hair as retaliation. She copied his action in removing his hand. She was so innocent and so damn cute. It wasn't fair.

Beast Boy dropped the eye he was holding and dove for the ground. Back in human form, he stuck his tongue out. Demon eyes tasted horrible. Especially ugly demon eyes. But he could dwell on that later. Right now, the situation was urgent. As a burly green rhinoceros, he focused himself on Trigon's right leg and charged, throwing all his weight behind the rush. The top horn dug deep into Trigon's flesh, and the monstrosity roared, swiveling so fast that BB was almost driven into the ground by a foot. He dislodged himself and backed up, preparing again. A familiar half robot dropped down beside him.

"Beast, there is the freakiest shit going on up there!" he said, gesturing with his finger. "There's us up there...and we're evil!"

"What?" the transformer practically shrieked, reverting to teenage form. "We're evil? I'm so not evil." Apparently, Trigon was having issues dealing with their orange alien friend; he was moving erratically and roaring every now and then. Cyborg slammed a beam into his other leg.

"Dude, shut it!" he shouted angrily. "We're tryng to have a discussion here!"

"The case is closed," said a cold voice. Cy turned around.

"Oh, hell no," he said. He was looking at a replication of himself, colored grey, eyes bright red.

"Um, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, facing his own self gone bad. "These dudes are really kind of creepy..."

"I know, right?" his friend replied. "So let's give it to 'em good!"

Starfire locked in a hold with her opposite self. "I do not appreciate you! You are not my friend! You are not ME!" she screamed in furious defiance. "You are like my evil glorfbag sister!" This time no one was paying enough attention to raise an eyebrow to the Tamaranian insults.

Beast Boy lay pinned under a malicious big cat, who sat hissing and snarling on his chest. "Give me a break," he said. "You're not all that important, considering..."

Little Raven watched the melee from her position on Robin's lap. Her father was being driven backwards toward a heap of his own wreckage. Someone flitted like a butterfly around his head, piercing him with vibrant green jets of energy. At his feet, two figures darted in and out, eluding the grey things she hated and trying to trip him up at the same time. Several times, they were almost successful, and then he stepped into the pile of ruins, throwing himself off balance. The figures on the ground barreled headlong into the leg that was on the ground still and toppled him forward. He hit with a resoundng crash and shudder.

"Daddy..." said the child. She toddled slowly out towards the fallen monster, and Robin followed curiously. As soon as she was within six feet of the giant, he turned his head and met her innocent gaze.

"You!" he bellowed. The force of his voice seemed to knock her backwards, and when she sat down, a blinding flash seared the ravaged landscape.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his eyes. The Raven they knew had replaced her toddler self, clothed in pure white, dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Hot damn," Cyborg remarked. She gazed back at Trigon and her expression darkened.

"Demon," she said, almost casually. Her eyes began to glow. "You are not my father." There was hard steel in her tone this time and a huge spiral of white power surged from her now standing form, striking the ogre between his three remaining eyes. Another explosion shook the ground. "Don't even kid yourself."

"Slade!" Trigon screamed. "You are a failure!" The ground opened beneath the masked evil one, swallowing him whole. After it closed, his voice still echoed in a terrified yell.

"Save it," Raven said, another burst of power forcing into him. "You'll be gone soon anyway." Again, he was struck. "You did nothing for me. You did not raise me, you were not there for me, you did not love me. They," she continued, glancing at the four Titans, "love me. I cannot say the same for you. I was your tool. Your portal into this world. No more." A fourth spiral smacked into his forehead. "I will not call you Father. That is not what you are." Trigon was glowing now, as was his daughter. Then, the former was consumed by the light and gone, while she stared at the empty space where his body had been. Her friends crowded around her; she found herself briefly and tightly in all of their arms.

"Yeah, Raven!" Beast Boy grinned. "Serious power, girl."

"Yes! That was the kicking of the...butt?" Robin and Cyborg snickered at that, and Star smiled joyfully.

"Thanks, guys." They began to prepare for the journey home, knowingly leaving the wonder and the sorceress a moment alone. He came and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Way to kick ass," he said, grinning slightly.

"Hmm." She rested her head on his shoulder, lightly stroking the back of his neck. "You still love me?" Robin gave her a look.

"Of course I do," he murmured.

Okay then. :D That could be the last chapter. What do you guys think? Should I make one more? dun dun dun...please review. It was a little long and random, but whatever, you liked it anyway. Yes you did.

Padfoot.


	16. Author's Notes

This is not a chapter. I was reading over the last chapter and I realized that there were a couple of author's notes that I didn't put in even though I said I would. So, to be fair, I will put them here.

A/N: Cyborg is the only person I know of that would ever say something like "Eat my sonic." What the hell? But I put it in anyway.

A/N: Trigon, as far as I know, is not really a demon lord of doom. I just put that in because I felt like it. However, the Titans did have a serious beef with him.

Okay. Now that that's cleared up, I have to ask my readers a question (if you haven't abandoned me): Is a sixteenth chapter in order? If you want one, please review. I just might, if enough people ask. Tecna already demanded that I update, so...I ask for other opinions as well. Thank you!

Padfoot


	17. Again, No Song

Okay, okay. Due to the response I got from my reviewers, I felt obligated to write another chapter. So this is for all of you who begged me to do this. But now I have no idea how this is going to end. And you will probably tell me it shouldn't. So saying, here we go.

**Chapter 16**

Trigon was gone. Raven wore white. It was something she had never dared to think about, much less hope for. But the day was here, and she had four of the best people she had ever known to thank for it. It was early, as usual, and she stood placidly on the rooftop, gazing at the rising sun. The colors played pink, red, orange, and yellow across her cloak, like a six o'clock rainbow. Across the tops of the trees, a light wind blew, tossing the leaves that didn't hang on dancing down over the beach. The bay shimmered like liquid silver, opalescent in the sparkling light. No sound was there to shatter the tranquility, at least until the metal door swooshed open behind her. This time, Raven didn't mind. However, she hadn't expected this visitor.

"Hey, Raven." Cyborg's big, half robot form cast a long shadow behind him, like a darkly skewed reflection. She cast him a sideways glance, surprised.

"What are you up here for?" He looked embarassed.

"To, uh, say that I'm...glad the prophecy didn't come true." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, you should." Cyborg grinned. "Wouldn't be the same without you." Placing a big hand carefully on her shoulder, he turned around and left. She shook her head, wondering what had gotten into him.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire's cheerful voice cut into her train of thought. "I am most joyous for our victory! Perhaps you would like to engage in activity with me later?"

"Sure," the empath replied. "That might be fun." She could practically feel the happiness radiating from her alien friend. For once, she didn't have the heart or will to refuse. After a crushing hug from behind, she was again in peace and thinking idly about what could be wrong with them. They never got up this early. At least Beast Boy was still-

"Raven?" Her eyes widened.

"I cannot believe you're awake," she deadpanned. He grinned.

"I know, right? I just wanted to, uh...kind of apologize. For being such an annoying little brat, you know?" She started to laugh, almost involuntarily. He took this as a good sign. "'Cause I mean...I know I get on your nerves, and I feel bad because...well...I really don't hate you."

"You did once?" she asked.

"No, no, but I used to think maybe you thought I did. I don't," he added, like he was reinforcing the point.

"I know. You don't have to apologize."

"Well, I figured I ought to. I owe it to you." His eyes gained a familiar mischievous glint. "But now that your emotions won't go ape on me-"

"Beast Boy."

"I'm just kidding." On impulse, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. That's right, leaned up.

"Hey, you're growing. That's not fair." He blushed.

"I'll put a brick on my head or something." Flashing her another grin, he turned and departed. She put down her hood. There was something about the morning that was getting to everyone. It was infectious.

"You." This time, she turned around.

"That all I get?" Robin shrugged.

"Maybe." His hair was out of its usual gel-induced hold, falling freely into the masked eyes. Raven reached up and ran her fingers through it.

"It's soft," she observed, surprised that the gel hadn't made it coarse and hard.

"I do wash it, you know." He was grinning now. "Not like I leave it like that all the time."

"I can't tell with you." He moved over and kissed her chakra.

"'S why you love me." A pause, then a laugh. "Because I'm so unpredictable." She scoffed at him.

"Right." The wind tossed her still-long hair around her face in an untamed frame. He caught a lock and tugged it gently. "Hey." The smile was back.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "you were really cute as a kid." Her death glare was enough to burn through the mask.

There we go. It's not really much, but still. Please review and tell me how I'm going to end this story. Otherwise it might be like forty chapters long before I find a way to tie up the loose ends. Thanks.

Padfoot


	18. Author's Notes II

**Author's Notes (again)**

Hey guys, I had an idea and I wanted to run it by you, my readers, before I acted on it. What if I ended this story with the last posted chapter and made a sequel? Would you hate me? I honestly did not expect this to be so popular, so I made no plans for a second one. But given the response I received, I decided I might. Please tell me what you think. The story can stand alone, but I thought, since no one wanted me to end it, I would extend it into another volume, so to speak.

Thank you so much for your support and response, even through the name change. I love you all.

Padfoot.


	19. This is the Last Chapter

Hey guys. This is going to be the final (that's right, final) chapter of In the End. -readers pick up rocks to throw at my head- Hey, hey, hey, before you do that, just let me tell you that a sequel is more than likely, because of reviews from people. So don't hate me, okay? I love you. -smiles-

WARNING: This chapter will probably contain inordinate amounts of fluff, inasmuch as it is the last one and therefore must be thoroughly romantic.

The raindrops were so big, they had taken on the quality of hail, smacking against the paned glass like dulled bullets. Raven Roth, newly emancipated from her father's grasp, sat quietly by the window, face concealed by the shadow of a pure white hood. The sound of the water just on her other side pulled her out of a half-meditative state and forced her into focusing her eyes on the blurry landscape. She shook her head, becoming all the way awake. A shadow had fallen, darkening the already dim premises. She looked up, just as he sat down. "Hi."

"You look tired," he told her, running a gloved finger just under her left eye. She shrugged. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah." The empath slipped her arms around him and buried her pale face in his neck. He felt her smile and looked down, his mouth turned slightly up at the corner. Her hair was falling into her face; he brushed back the violet locks and kissed her cheekbone. "Robin," she said, tracing the contours of his jaw with a delicate hand. "What do your eyes look like?" He was silent for a moment, before catching her lips in a soft kiss. "I'm just curious. It's not like you have to show me." The boy wonder smiled vaguely, remembering how her tiny fingers had pulled lightly at the mask, wanting to know what lay underneath. Now, he moved his thumb over the same fingers, his grip firm but gentle.

"I'll show you someday," he murmured. She nodded, satisfied with that answer. There was a brief pause. Robin glanced up at the alarm, which had been silent as of late. He was glad; they needed a break from crime. Even Jump City's fnest weren't invincible. They had lives too.

All of a sudden, Raven was giggling. "What?" he asked, rather amused.

"Do you remember that day on the hall, when I asked if you closed your eyes when you kiss?" He sighed. It was, in fact, something he recalled clearly.

"So?" The query came out somewhat defensively, prompting her to laugh harder. "Do you?" She stopped, surprised.

"Do I what?"

"Close your eyes," he said, with an obvious tone.

"Um...yes." She was watching him like he was insane.

"What? It's not as if I'm looking." The point was taken.

"...I still can't believe I asked you that." He flashed a grin.

"Neither can I. I didn't know how to answer." The demoness gazed at him dryly.

"So if I asked you again, what would you do?" Robin pondered the question. Then he looked her straight in the eye.

"This." He reached over and pulled her into a warm, slow kiss. When they eased apart, he was grinning again. "And then I'd ask if you still wanted an answer." She sat back, toying with a piece of her hair.

"You're so clever." The reply was almost brutally sardonic, but it didn't faze him in the least. He just kept smiling.

"I know." She made a dismissive sound. "You just can't handle it, Raven."

"Oh, because I so can't handle you."

"Can you?" he wanted to know. The enchantress eyed him.

"You are so perverted." He laughed.

"But you like it."

"Who says?"

"Me." His implication was that this verdict was final.

"Just because you say so doesn't mean it's right, boy blunder." He made a pretense of hurt.

"Your words cut deep."

"I'm sure they do. Deep beneath those washboard abs." Another smirk. "I should not have said that." Before he could answer, the resident changeling poked his head into the room.

"Guys? Cyborg wants to go mud-wrestling with Raven."

"What?" both Titans demanded. "WHAT?"

"BEAST," Cy bellowed, from somewhere inside the tower. "What'd you tell them?"

"That you...like lime Jell-O," BB responded. Echoing footsteps were heard, and Cyborg's massive bot form towered over the green teenager.

"You told them what, now?" he asked again, threateningly. Beast Boy smiled angelically.

"Absolutely nothing," he promised, then dashed for the door. The humanoid scowled after him. "Little grass stain," he muttered. Turning to his other two friends, his usual confident expression took over. "We're going to the movies. Wanna come?" he offered. Robin and Raven exchanged a glance.

"Sure," the masked boy said, a bit cautiously.

"Whatever that kid told you, we ain't doin' it," Cy reassured him. "Don't worry." He winked at Raven. "And no Wicked Scary II."

"Ha ha," she retorted. Robin slipped an arm around her, but she knew that those hidden eyes were secretly twinkling. Maybe that's why he kept them covered; so she wouldn't know when they were laughing at her.

There it is. The end. Please review and let me know how it was, both this chapter and the story in general. There will be a sequel...if enough people review and tell me they want one. Once again, thank you to all who gave me their support and reviews. It is much appreciated.

Padfoot


End file.
